


Kid Icarus & The Mighty Thor Crossover

by Pokejedservo



Category: Thor (Comics), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: This is a crossover of Kid Icarus Uprising for the Nintendo 3DS and the Mighty Thor comics from Marvel Comics. While this story series will generally stay to the plot of the original game there will be plenty of different material thanks to the Marvel cast.





	1. Chapter 1 Medusa Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Hey for all the folks who follow me on DeviantArt remember when I said I was going to do a crossover of Kid Icarus Uprising for the Nintendo 3DS and the Mighty Thor comics from Marvel Comics about a year ago? Well then I recently finally got the idea to actually start this story idea recently so I started things things off with Chapter 1.
> 
> I will admit that that yes Chapter One was basically just a copy of the 1st Chapter of the original game Kid Icarus Uprising with minor tweaks but its not until after Pit defeats Twinbellows did things really start to diverge namely when Thor saves Pit from Surtur and a good portion of his allies meet up with Thor afterwards. While this story series will generally stay to the plot of the original game there will be plenty of different material thanks to the Marvel cast. Chapter 2 with Magnus and Dark Lord Gaol will hopefully be here soon.

Kid Icarus Uprising and Mighty Thor Crossover, Chapter 1.

(Pit heads out to fly into the sky.)  
Pit: Sorry to keep you waiting!

(Pit is now flying into the Sky fighting monsters)  
Pit: It's been too long, Lady Palutena!  
Palutena: We can chat later, Pit. But now it's time to fight! The Underworld Army is invading!  
Pit: Whoa! You weren't kidding!

Pit: If these are Underworld troops, are you saying Medusa's been...  
Palutena: Resurrected. Yes. Though the goddess of darkness was defeated long ago, she's back now. And as the goddess of light, it's my duty to protect humanity from her.  
Pit: Eh, you worry too much!

(Then suddenly a giant illusion of Medusa appeared in the sky.)  
Pit: Medusa!  
Medusa: Hello there, Pit, and you, too, Palutena. Here to crash my homecoming party?  
Palutena: Uh...this really doesn't look like much of a party...  
Medusa: What better way to celebrate my return than with a festive little bloodbath? After all, I have been gone for several years. And let’s just say I have brought some new friends this time.  
Pit: New friends? What do you…?

(Then Medusa’s Illusion disappears but Pit doesn’t have time to dwell on this for too long.)  
Pit: They're moving their attack to the ground!  
Palutena: Then so are we!

(Now as Pit is getting closer to the ground.)  
Pit: I can't believe I'm actually flying!  
Palutena: The power of flight is my gift to you. I'll control your route so you can focus on battle. But I can only maintain thus power for five minutes at a time. After that, your wings will burn up, and you'll fall.  
Pit: You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who can't fly on his own! So thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished!

Palutena: When you're not flying, you'll go into a glide that makes it easier to dodge attacks. Holding your fire also builds up charged shots. Aim carefully, and use them wisely.

Pit: Say Palutena I noticed that not all of these monsters seem to be familiar. Could that be what Medusa meant when she said she has some new friends this time?  
Palutena: Now that you mention it that is true that we are seeing some new monsters. But we’ll talk about this more as soon as we stop this invasion.

(Pit & Palutena notice a nearby town that is under attack by monsters and Pit is heading there right now.)  
Palutena: Your destination should be coming into view now.  
Pit: ...! Now they're attacking the town? This isn't right!  
Palutena: The people need your help. I'd better get you over there.

Pit: Do you hear that? Do you hear the peoples' cheers? They're celebrating the return of the goddess Palutena!  
Palutena: Despite the Underworld invasion, the people haven't lost hope. It's our duty to protect them. Prepare for land battle, Pit.

Palutena: First things first. Try turning left, Pit.

Palutena: Good! Looks like you've got the hang of things.  
Pit: Eh, it's a piece of cake!  
Palutena: Good luck out there, Pit!

(Now as Pit arrives in the town.)  
Palutena: You're here to help the townsfolk, so wipe out as many monsters as you can.  
Pit: I'm on it!

Pit: Hmm? Hey Palutena!  
Palutena: Yes what is it Pit?  
Pit: I think I see three guys over there also fighting the monsters.  
Palutena: Really?  
Pit: Yep I see a blonde-haired guy with a sword, a guy with a horned helmet with a mace and a big guy with an axe.  
Palutena: Now Pit we still have monsters to fight, we can find out who these men are as soon as we’re done here alright?  
Pit Yes Lady Palutena, understood.

(Distant roar)  
Pit: Uh...  
(beat)  
Pit: Wh-what was that?  
Palutena: Medusa has unleashed an evil beast in the coliseum! You need to hurry there!

(Pit heads to the Coliseum.)  
Palutena: Try eliminating nearby enemies with melee attacks. You'll switch between melee and ranged shots automatically.  
Pit: I'll stack up the melee attacks to serve up a combo meal of pain!

Pit: *panting* Say Lady Palutena, is it just me or is it suddenly getting a lot hotter around here?  
Palutena: Yes there does seem to be a sudden strong spike in the temperature. But it seems to be coming from the Coliseum so it’s all the more reason to head over there Pit.  
Pit: Right, I’m on it!

(Then as Pit enters the Coliseum)  
Pit: TWINBELLOWS!  
Palutena: The Underworld's faithful watchdog!  
Pit: Old Pit's gonna teach you some new tricks! Now play dead!  
Palutena: Try circling left or right as you attack. Keep your aim focused on the enemy.  
Pit: That's called strafing, right?  
Palutena: Whatever it's called, just stay out of his way.

(Now as Pit destroys Twinbellows.)  
Pit: Yeah! Victory is mine!  
Palutena: Excellent job, Pit!  
Pit: Yeah! But why does it still feel so hot in here…

(Then Pit dodges a large flaming sword that was just swung at him.)  
Pit: WHOA!

(Now as Pit is being approached by a large fiery demon.)  
Pit: La..Lady Palutena, who… who… what is that?!  
Palutena: I… I honestly don’t know.  
Surtur: I am Surtur, Lord of Muspelheim and King of the Fire Giants. I was told that the Goddess Palutena has a champion who has defeated the forces of Darkness before.  
Pit: Yep and you are looking at him.  
Surtur: You? The Champion of the Goddess Palutena is but a mere child? How absurd.  
Pit: Child? I happen to be a Veteran Captain of the Guard thank you very much!  
Surtur: Really? I’m almost curious if this is a case of nepotism but it’s no matter. This Lady Palutena must be truly a foolish wench to send a mere child to fight her battles.  
Pit: Hey! I won’t let you talk about Lady Palutena like that!  
Palutena: Be careful Pit this Surtur seems to be really powerful.  
Surtur: You should listen to that wench mother of yours boy. I have slaughtered whole armies with my sword Twilight in mere moments you would be nothing more than a burnt stain on my blade, boy. So do you wish to face me brat?  
Pit: Grr… Stop calling me a kid!  
Surtur: So tell me Lady Palutena, do you truly have no regard over the lives of children? Or did this boy come to be out a tryst with another man, and you secretly want this boy gone?  
Palutena: I assure you that neither statement is true, sir.  
Pit: Grrr… YOU’RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!  
Surtur: Come at me boy, come at me.

(Now as Pit has been easily defeated by Surtur, Pit is down on the ground trying to get up.)  
Surtur: MUAHAHAHAHA!  
Palutena: Pit!  
Pit: Ugh…  
Surtur: You are far too easy to rile up boy, feel fortunate that I am in such an amused mood otherwise you’d be a small pile of ash by now.  
Pit: I… I… I can still fight…  
Surtur: HAHAHAHA! You amuse me boy, I could tell you to come back when you are a man but that would assume that you would live that long.  
Palutena: Pit you got to get out of here I’ll power your wings so you can escape.  
Surtur: It matters little whether he escapes or not, so you are the Lady Palutena I have been told of.  
Palutena: Yes I am so tell me did Medusa send you?  
Surtur: Humph, hardly she just happens to be an associate of mine in this little attack but I have other far more powerful associates as well and we have a message for you Lady Palutena. We are coming for you wench and if this weak little whelp is your champion then you will be easy to deal with.  
Palutena: You seem far too certain of yourself Surtur.  
Surtur: I have every reason to milady, I have every reason to.

(Then suddenly a hammer come flying in whacking Surtur in the face.)  
Surtur: OW! What?!

(In which the wielder of the Hammer makes his entrance who is none other than.)  
Thor: Making violent threats against women & children, I always knew you are a vile creature Surtur.  
Surtur: Ah Odinson, I wondered when you were going to make your entrance.  
Thor: I will only say this once Surtur, leave the boy alone.  
Surtur: Ah The Mighty Thor, always willing to aid the weak & innocent how gallant of you. Very well this pathetic little whelp was barely a warm-up to me. Heh heh, so I shall take my leave now, farewell.

(Palutena is in the Coliseum using her rod to cast some light on Pit healing him.)  
Thor: Are you alright young man?  
Pit: Yeah… I’ll… I’ll be fine.  
Palutena: Yes thank you very much for saving him good sir.  
Thor: My please milady, I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. I am not of your world; I came here since it seems that fiends like Surtur are aiding this Medusa in invading this world.  
Palutena: I see, well I am the Goddess of Light Palutena and this young man here is the head of my guards Pit.  
Pit: It’s really nice to meet you Mr. Thor.  
Thor: Likewise young hero.  
Pit: Though I can’t believe I got my little angel butt handed to me by that flaming horn-head so easily. Oh I wish I can give that fiery jerk a beating.  
Thor: Ah you have a warrior’s pride within you boy, while your valor is admirable you should not become reckless over being defeated in battle once.  
Pit: With all due respect Sir but this isn’t just because I lost a fight.  
Palutena: Yes you see Sir Thor, that monster Surtur was goading Pit by taunting him and making some rather insulting insinuations about me.  
Thor: I see, your sense of chivalry towards Lady Palutena is admirable young Pit. Though while Surtur is indeed a powerful creature he is far from invincible, after all my boy notice on how that flaming coward left just moments after I showed up?  
Pit: Ah yeah I did, that was so cool on how you knocked him down with that hammer of yours.  
Thor: Ah yes Mjolnier has always been an effective weapon.  
Pit: Say Mr. Thor, Sir, while I was on my way to the Coliseum I saw three guys fighting monsters as well. One of them had a sword, the other had a mace and there was this big guy who had an axe. Do you know who they are sir?  
Thor: Why yes my boy, I know exactly who you are referring to, you must be referring to the Warriors Three. They should be here any minute now.

(Then the Warriors Three just shown up and walked inside the Coliseum.)  
Fandral: Hail Thor Odinson, we just finished slaying the stragglers among the monsters that were invading this town.  
Hogun: We would’ve been here a bit sooner but Volstagg was busy gorging himself on the food found inside the Town’s pots.  
Volstagg: Well we were busy fighting all those monsters and it would build up an appetite so I thought I keep my strength up.  
Hogun: Oh please you would use any excuse to gorge yourself on food Volstagg.  
Thor: Ah Hail my friends, I was driving off Surtur before you three arrived. Anyways this is the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena and her young ward & champion Pit.  
Fandral: Ah Enchante Mademoiselle, it is always a pleasure to meet a goddess, especially a vision of loveliness such as yourself.  
Palutena: Eh… yes uh… thank you Sir…  
Fandral: Oh yes my apologies where are my manners… *ahem* I am Sir Fandral the Dashing.  
Hogun: I am Hogun the Grim.  
Volstagg: And I am Volstagg the Voluminous.  
Hogun: So let me get this straight Thor, this child is suppose to be Lady Palutena’s champion? *tch*How foolish…  
Pit: Grr…  
Hogun: You think you can scowl at me boy? I’ve been slaying monsters since long before you were born you little whelp.  
Palutena: You seem to be lacking in manners Sir Hogun.  
Hogun: Manners are of little concern to me Lady Palutena for I have a little bit of advice for you that the battlefield is no place for a child.  
Thor: Oh come now Hogun, yes this young one is not quite as experienced as we are but he has a good heart and a very heroic spirit.  
Hogun: That is all fine & good Thor but judging by the burn marks on this boy I bet you had to save him from Surtur, am I correct?  
Palutena: Yes Sir Hogun, Sir Thor did save Pit from that monster Surtur. However Pit has been fighting monsters on his way to the Coliseum and even defeated the Underworld creature Twinbellows before his encounter with Surtur. So you should give him some credit for that Sir Hogun.  
Hogun: Perhaps… But with all due respect Lady Palutena but this is still all the more proof that you will need us to face Surtur and his cohorts.  
Fandral: You have to excuse Hogun there Lady Palutena, while Hogun is a valuable ally in battle against the forces of evil he is rather lacking in social graces so my apologies.  
Volstagg: Heh heh yeah that is putting it mildly.  
Thor: Anyways yes Hogun it is true that Lady Palutena and Young Pit will need our aid and they shall have our aid. Oh yes and Lady Palutena & Young Pit I assure you that the Warriors Three are not my only allies here as well.

(Then Hercules leaps into the Coliseum Stage.)  
Hercules: Ah that was a thrilling battle; I got to slaughter a lot of monsters and many of them with just one blow. Ah Odinson and the Warriors Three, good to see you my friends.  
Palutena: Oh my…  
Pit: Who is that?  
Thor: This brawny braggart is Hercules from Mt. Olympus.  
Palutena: Hercules?  
Pit: Hercules, THE Legendary Hercules?! Oh this is so awesome!  
Thor: Actually Young Pit, while this Hercules and I hail from different homes he is from my realm.  
Hercules: Oh come now Odinson this means little as it’s only natural that my reputation precedes me.  
Pit: Yeah I… I’m Pit sir, champion of the Goddess of Light Palutena, it’s an honor to meet you sir.  
Hercules: Likewise Young Man, hmm so you are the champion of a Goddess huh? Interesting…

(Then Hercules gleefully approached Palutena.)  
Hercules: Ah you must be Lady Palutena.  
Palutena: Eh yes, yes I am.  
Hercules: Oh yes it is always a pleasure to be in the presence of a Goddess, especially a voluptuous beauty such as yourself. Oh Lady Palutena, feel free to admire my manly physique as much as you like my dear lady.  
Palutena: Eh… yes, thank you Sir Hercules.  
Hercules: Oh there is no need to be so formal milady; you can just simply call me Hercules.  
Thor: Now Hercules, try to control yourself for once.  
Hercules: Oh Odison still as self-righteous as ever I see? So are you trying to goad me into battle once again?  
Thor: Normally you are the one doing the goading you oafish Greek, anyways while I normally would accept your challenge for battle we have more important matters at hand. 

(Then Sif & Angela arrived into the scene here.)  
Sif: Hail Thor.  
Thor: Ah yes Hail Lady Sif, Lady Palutena & Young Pit these ladies are Lady Sif and my dear younger sister Lady Angela. This is the Goddess of Light of this realm Lady Palutena and her young angelic ward & guardian Pit.  
Pit: Hi there.  
Sif: Greetings Lady Palutena & Pit.  
Palutena: Oh yes greetings Ladies Sif & Angela, I have been acquainted with your male cohorts here in this building, though a couple of them tried to really get acquainted with me.  
Sif: I see, let me guess it was Fandral and Hercules, heh, my sympathies.  
Palutena: Heh thank you.  
Angela: So little boy you are a Guardian Angel? Interesting, you know Pit while I am an Asgardian I used to fight alongside the Angels as well.  
Pit: Really? That is so cool! What was it like?  
Angela: Perhaps I can tell you my war stories some other time little Pit.  
Sif: Yes it would have to be some other time Angela. Thor, Valkyrie informed Angela and I that the Underworld Army has moved out of here and that there is a Dark Castle nearby where a lot of the Underground Army forces seem to be located.  
Thor: Then that is where we must go, to battle my friends!  
Pit: YEAH!

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2 Medusa Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks Chapter 2 is finally out, I admit this took a tad bit longer than I wanted to. However I was busy doing certain things like getting auditions for a audioplay version of Crazy Plot Twist Theater: Street Fighter and had a few special events with the family the past month among other things so I was a bit busy.
> 
> While the same basic plot of Chapter 2 is kept the same there is plenty of different dialogue here as Thor & Hercules aid our young hero Pit and meet their new ally Magnus along the way. Chapter 3 is up next where we see Hewdraw as Angela, Valkyrie & the Warriors Three will be getting more screentime.

Kid Icarus Uprising and Mighty Thor Crossover Chapter 2

(As Pit is flying near the Dark Lord Gaol’s Castle.)  
Pit: So this must be the place where the Asgardians told us.  
Palutena: Yes this castle belongs to the Dark Lord by the name of Gaol, he recently became one of Medusa’s top ranking followers in the Underworld Army. Now he leads an army of Underworld Monsters in which the humans are trying to fight… but are losing, of course that is where you come in Pit.  
Pit: Ah yea! Though I wish the weather wasn’t so nasty though.  
Palutena: Oh come on now Pit, considering all you’ve been through I’m sure you can take a little rain.  
Pit: Yeah I suppose…  
Palutena: Now let’s go and try to catch up with the Asgardians.  
Pit: Alright though I would like to give that old stuck-up horn-headed guy Hogun a piece of my mind, I’ll show him that I am not just some kid!  
Palutena: Now Pit, don’t let your emotions get the better of you after all we both know that you are quite a capable young hero.  
Pit: Naturally.  
Palutena: But that being said yes Mr. Hogun could certainly learn or two a lesson in manners, though their leader Thor seems to be quite the gentleman though.  
Pit: Ah yeah Thor is really cool; he and the other Asgardians along with Hercules are cool too.  
Palutena: Indeed but let’s focus on the mission here Pit.

(As Lightning strikes Pit tries to dodge the Lighting bolts.)  
Pit: WHOA! This weather is nastier than I thought!  
Palutena: Indeed, however this lightning seems to be from the Underworld Army. But still do be careful Pit otherwise we would be having barbecued Angel tonight. Though I do wonder what Angel wings taste like…  
Pit: *gulp* You do? That’s… kind of freaky there Lady Palutena. Eh what I mean is Chicken is much more economical you know.  
Palutena: Oh relax Pit, but still do be careful trying to dodge those lightning bolts here.  
Pit: Wait a minute shouldn’t I be telling you that? Since you are the one controlling my flight path?  
Palutena: Well… yes but keep in mind who is the Goddess here Pit.

(Then moments later Pit finds Thor & Angela battling monsters in the sky.)  
Pit: Hey it’s Mr. Thor and Miss Angela!  
Thoe: Ah hail young sir Pit, greetings Lady Palutena.  
Angela: Greetings you two.  
Palutena: Greetings Sir Thor & Lady Angela.  
Pit: I’ve been fighting monsters and trying to dodge lightning bolts while I’m trying to catch up with you guys.  
Thor: Yes and you seem to be doing splendidly at that lad. Ah here comes Valkyrie.

(Then Thor, Angela & Pit are being approached by Valkyrie who is on her horse.)  
Thor: Hail Valkyrie.  
Valkyrie: Hail Odinson. So this must be the young Angelic boy Pit that the others told me about. Greetings child I am Brunnhilde but I am referred to as Valkyrie, this is my winged horse Aragorn.  
Pit: Neat, this horse looks so cool.  
Palutena: Oh yes this is indeed a beautiful horse, greetings Lady Valkyrie I am Lady Palutena the Goddess of Light and this boy is my angelic ward Pit. Though I’m afraid I must cut this introduction short…  
Valkyrie: Understood we have a battle to get to.  
Palutena: Well yes but you see I control Pit’s ability of flight from my home, he can only be in the air for a certain amount of time until his wings start to burn up.  
Angela: Wait a minute, but this boy Pit is an Angel right? So why can’t he use his wings by himself?  
Thor: Yes Lady Palutena that is rather peculiar.  
Palutena: Well you see Pit has a rather special condition; he is unable to use his wings by himself. Only I can power his wings and he can only fly for a certain amount of time until his wings burn up. Its best to not bring this up with him it’s kind of a sore spot for him.  
Pit: Yeah so why did you just tell them that then?  
Palutena: Calm down Pit, you know very well that this is info that our new allies should know.  
Thor: Calm yourself lad, after all we are getting close to the Dark Lord’s castle. Speaking of which, Valkyrie what is the progress of the attack at Gaol’s castle?  
Valkyrie: The ground forces are fighting the Underworld Army monsters at the castle as we speak.  
Thor: I see then we must get there quickly.

(Moments later as our heroes are now hovering above the castle.)  
Pit: So this is the Dark Lord’s castle, looks spooky.  
Palutena: Well yes Dark Lords usually don’t make their castles look pleasant & inviting.  
Pit: Well yes but… anyways, the humans are probably getting a pounding out there, oh I wish I could help.  
Palutena: Do not get me wrong Pit I do agree with you but your flight time is almost up and well…  
Pit: *sigh* Yeah I know…  
Thor: Now lad there is no need for such a glum tone, for I assure you that the humans are safe. After all you are not the only one who has Asgardian allies by your side. Isn’t that right ladies?  
Valkyrie: Indeed, in fact I can assure you that allies such as the Warriors Three, Sif and Hercules are fighting those monsters as we speak.  
Angela: So don’t worry we got things taken care of.  
Pit: That does sound great.  
Thor: Indeed, very well then Ladies you two remain in the skies for aerial support while I accompany the lad Pit at the top of the castle, understood?  
Valkyrie: Yes Odinson.  
Angela: Yes Brother.  
Thor: Splendid, well then Pit lad shall we be off to battle?  
Pit: Yes sir!  
Thor: Excellent, then let’s go!

(Pit & Thor are at the top of the Castle.)  
Thor: Ah yes we have arrived at the castle, alright Pit let’s see if we can find any of our allies first.  
Pit: Yes sir! Wait who is that leaping in the air?  
Thor: Oh I think I know…

(Hercules is in the air striking monsters with his mace.)  
Hercules: OPA!

(Then Hercules lands on the ground with monster corpses in his hands then casually tosses them away.)  
Hercules: Ah Odinson and the little angel boy, good to see you two.  
Pit: That was so cool!  
Hercules: Ah yes it always pleases me how I entertain my adoring fans but its only natural since my reputation precedes me.  
Thor: Stand down Ol’ Humble One.  
Palutena: Alright Pit as you already know you are now in Dark Lord Gaol’s castle. This castle was actually built very recently as a stronghold for the Underworld Army monsters.  
Hercules: Yes this dark stronghold was designed to hold all sorts of vile monsters to wreck havoc and sow sadness… isn’t this exciting?  
Pit: Yeah. It's like a birthday party where everyone wants to kill me.  
Hercules: That’s the spirit lad! Now let’s give those monsters a great big serving of death, after all there is plenty of death to go around in this party!  
Thor: Yes we know Hercules, now let’s work our way inside, alright?

(Then as our heroes are inside and fighting monsters, Pit is being approached by a man wielding a large sword.)

Magnus: What the… an angel? I hope this doesn’t mean I’ve already kicked the bucket.  
Pit: Wow, who are you?  
Magnus: Name’s Magnus there angelface, I’m a Mercenary for hire, so who are you kid?  
Pit: I am Pit, the guardian of Palutena the Goddess of Light.  
Magnus: Really? Let me guess did you just recently get the gig there Angelface?  
Pit: N…no I saved Palutena from the Forces of the Underworld about 30 years ago.  
Magnus: Oh really? You don’t look a day over what…13?  
Pit: Hey… I’m an Angel I… age slowly.  
Magnus: I suppose that is true, but hey as long as you can fight that is all that matters. Besides in my line of work I’ve seen little munchkins like you in the battlefield before, good luck out here kid.  
Pit (under his breath): Humans have sent Children in… No… now is not the time…

(Then Pit & Magnus catch up with Thor & Hercules after fighting some monsters.)

Hercules: Ah Pit my boy, tell me who your new cohort is.  
Pit: This guy is Magnus, this guy is really strong and he is a human who can wield that big sword.  
Magnus: Yep, I’m a Mercenary for hire. So who are you guys?  
Thor: I am Thor Odinson, the Warrior Prince of Asgard.  
Hercules: And I am the Mighty Hercules.  
Magnus: He…Hercules, THE Hercules of Olympus?  
Hercules: Yes, the one and the same.  
Thor: Now Hercules you know very well that you and I are not from the same realm as these two so don’t start stealing credit from anyone whom just so happens to have your name alright?  
Hercules: Oh come now Odinson, if that was the case then technically it wouldn’t be stealing credit now would it?  
Magnus: Anyways, so what’s the deal here are you guys babysitting this little angel-faced rug rat over there?  
Thor: Actually like I said before I am from Asgard and Hercules and I are from a different realm. My cohorts and I are here in this realm to aid the Goddess Palutena and her young ward Pit against the forces of evil. Especially since the forces of Darkness here have joined forces with a few certain old foes of mine. Anyways some of my cohorts such as Lady Sif with her broadsword and the Warriors Three are also here fighting the monsters that plaque this castle, perhaps you have seen them good sir?  
Magnus: Hmm… A Lady with a sword, and 3 guys with different weapons whom seem to be really good at fighting monsters, yeah I noticed them so I take it those are the cohorts you were talking about?  
Thor: That is correct.  
Magnus: Good, we need all the help we can get against Lord Gaol here. So let’s go!

(Moments later as our heroes are fighting the monsters)

Pit: Magnus sure is strong.  
Palutena: Yes, especially for a human.  
Pit: He must really want that reward.  
Palutena: He may not be made of the sturdiest moral fiber, but that's fine with me.  
Pit: Oh I dunno Lady Palutena his moral fiber seems to be pretty stable, but still I’m a little surprised you would say that,  
Palutena: Perhaps Pit but humans are driven by desire, it can be rather convenient to know what men like him would want to chase.  
Pit: That is a little questionable there Lady Palutena but I suppose I do understand what you mean there.  
Magnus: Hey Angelface, having fun chatting with yourself there?  
Pit: Uhh… no, actually no I’m speaking with the Goddess of Light Lady Palutena.  
Magnus: Oh really? Well then how about giving your precious goddess a little message from me. Tell her she’s been sleeping on the job! My world is on the edge of collapse!  
Palutena: I take it back. This guy's a jerk.  
Pit: O...K...  
Thor: Hercules why don’t you and Magnus go on ahead a bit while I have a word with our young cohort.  
Hercules: Very well, come along Magnus we still got plenty of monsters to slay.  
Magnus: Alright that’s fine with me.

(Then as Hercules & Magnus went on ahead)

Thor: Now Pit I have overheard your little exchange with Lady Palutena and with all due respect but perhaps you two were being a bit judgmental.  
Pit: Really? What makes you say that?  
Thor: It’s quite simple really if Magnus only desired money then he wouldn’t have a strong desire to have allies aid him in his quest to take down the Dark Lord Gaol and would’ve went after Gaol alone. No he has a strong desire to stop Gaol’s evil plans as much as possible.  
Palutena: I suppose your words do make sense Sir Thor, I have heard that Lord Gaol was once human.  
Pit: A Human?!  
Palutena: Yes though I am afraid I do not know the exact circumstances but apparently Lord Gaol was once human, perhaps Magnus knew who Gaol was before he became the Dark Lord?  
Thor: That seems like a definite possibility Lady Palutena.  
Palutena: Indeed though perhaps I was a bit presumptuous regarding Magnus.  
Thor: Very well then, come along Pit we should try to catch up with the others. 

(And they did. In which our heroes are nearby a treasure chest.)

Pit: Is that… whoa… Treasure!  
Magnus: It’s obviously a trap…  
Pit: Yeah I know but well…  
Magnus: Hey wait a minute there kid come back here!

(Then Pits opens the chest to find an item but also some enemies.)

Pit: Whoa!  
Magnus: I told you it was a trap!  
Pit: I know but when I see a treasure chest I can’t help it.  
Hercules: Do not feel bad lad I totally would’ve done the same.  
Thor: That is true I can certainly vouch for that.  
Hercules: What I mean is that yes we did just get ambushed by monsters but it’s the same weak monsters that we’ve been slaughtering easily. So it’s not like we were in any actual danger.  
Magnus: Well I suppose that is true…  
Pit: Yeah and I even got a new weapon out of it.  
Thor: Yes that is all fine and good, however young Pit do keep your guard up as while this trap was a mild diversion that doesn’t necessarily mean that the next trap would be.  
Pit: Yes sir, understood sir.

(As our heroes carry on)

Palutena: I'm sensing treasure somewhere to your left.  
Pit: How do you know that?  
Palutena: From the heavens. I can see through your laurel crown to divine your surroundings!  
Pit: Really? That's amazing!  
Palutena: And that's not all I can see, Pit. I can also see what's in your heart.  
*beat*  
Pit: Oh...heh heh. That's really...something...  
Palutena: So you'd better not be thinking of anything... naughty.  
Pit: What?! How did you—  
Palutena: Just kidding! Seriously, reading hearts through laurel crowns?  
Pit: I know... I was... also kidding...  
Palutena: Sure you were.  
Hercules: Oh Lady Palutena you could read my thoughts through my headband anytime you wish.  
Palutena: Eh… no thanks Hercules I think I have a good idea what you are thinking of.  
Magnus: So what are you two talking about?  
Pit: Well initially I was talking to Lady Palutena, she told me there is a treasure chest nearby to our left.  
Magnus: Really? So are you going to keep your guard up this time Angelface?  
Pit: Yes sir…  
Hercules: Oh come on now fellas, if Lady Palutena says it safe it certainly must be.  
Thor: The both of you do speak the truth, now let’s open that treasure chest and press on gentlemen.

(As our heroes press on, deeper into the castle, they find… a Hot Spring)

Pit: Wait, is this...ha! It is! A hot spring!  
Magnus: Apparently, someone likes his spa time.  
Pit: Ahhh...now that's what I'm talking about!  
Hercules: Ahh… Agreed my boy agreed.  
Magnus: You go in fully dressed? Don't you at least want to change into a... swimming tunic or something?  
Pit: Oh no no no! The angel's code of conduct says that we must always be prepared for duty.  
Magnus: I guess you wouldn't be an angel if you didn't do things by the book.  
Hercules: Yeah though whenever I get into a Hot Spring I just simply like to go in naked.  
Thor: Not here Hercules! Especially since there is a young lad namely Pit right next to you.  
Hercules: Alright Odinson for once your right.  
Pit: Yeah and besides I normally try not to steam my sacred buns.  
Hercules: Oh I dunno lad, I like to steam my sacred buns every chance I get.  
Magnus: We're done talking about this.  
Thor: Agreed  
Hercules: Say Lady Palutena care to join us? The water is fine, and well speaking of steaming some sacred buns.  
Palutena: Eh Gentlemen I normally try to be fair & reasonable, but you do realize that you guys still have a mission to fulfill right?  
Pit: Oh eh… heh heh… eh right.  
Hercules: Very well perhaps some other time.  
Palutena (deadpan sarcasm): Oh yes heh heh… perhaps some other time…  
Thor: My apologies Lady Palutena, I assure you that you are not the only woman that I ever gave an apology to regarding Hercules’ behavior. Now come along you two.  
Pit: Yes sir.

(Then as our heroes get closer & closer to Gaol)

Thor: Say Hercules, is it just me or does our new acquaintance Magnus remind you of a certain Jade Giant Acquaintance of ours?  
Hercules: A certain Green Giant? Oh yes I know who you are talking about.  
Magnus: A Green Giant?  
Hercules: Ah yes while on one hand Magnus swings around that giant blade while our old hulking cohort uses his fists. But on the other hand Magnus does have that “Grumpy yet approachable” personality.  
Thor: Yes they do have a somewhat similar temperament.  
Hercules: Ah but wait, I just realized that Magnus here sounds an awful lot like our Green Giant Cohort.  
Magnus: I sound like a Green Giant?  
Thor: Why yes Hercules! Exactly! That must be the reason why our new cohort here Magnus reminds me of the Hulk.  
Magnus: Hey Angelface do you have any idea what these two are talking about?  
Pit: I’m afraid not, I only just recently started to work with these guys.  
Magnus: Okay then well in that case, break it up you two; we’re getting close to Gaol so let’s go.

(Now as our heroes are in Gaol’s throne they met the Dark Lord Gaol face to face.)

Magnus: Gaol…  
Gaol: Ah Magnus… it’s been a while, so you are pawning your work off on others, heh, that is so like you.  
Magnus: Heh heh what can I say? In this economy everyone is looking for work, even Part-Time work.  
Gaol: That's funny. Business is booming for me. We're even hiring more staff!  
Thor: Halt Villain! Call off your monstrous forces, or taste the might of Mjolnir.  
Hercules: A fiend clad in dark armor with a deep demonic voice? I’ve faced plenty of foes like you before, you should be easy to defeat.  
Pit: Yeah you’re going down Dark Lord!  
Gaol: So Magnus you got two burly men and Palutena’s Little Errand-boy by your side, interesting.  
Thor: We are more than just burly men there villain I am Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder from Asgard.  
Hercules: And I am Hercules, The Son of Zeus, of Mount Olympus.  
Gaol: Thor & Hercules? I see, so you must be the ones that the Dark Elf with his Flaming & Frost Giant cohorts warned me about.  
Thor: Dark Elf with a Flaming Giant and a Frost Giant? I see…  
Gaol: So Magnus, you brought two big burly deities and an angel boy to aid you in this 4 Vs. 1 battle? Heh that is fine with me, you’re going to need all the help you can get to take me down. Now let’s fight!

(Our, heroes have defeated Gaol, the Dark Lord’s armor breaks down to reveal… a young blonde-haired woman.)

Pit: Wow so Gaol is a… woman?  
Hercules: Yes and a rather lovely one too.  
Thor: Now is not the time Hercules.

(Then Magnus rushes over to comfort the woman, Thor & Hercules are beside Magnus while Pit is nearby.)

Thor: So how is your lady friend here Magnus?  
Magnus: *sigh* She is still alive, barely, but knocked out, she’ll be okay… for now.  
Thor: I see, well then Magnus I do know of a Doctor that can aid her, a Doctor by the name of Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. If anyone could help her it would be Dr. Strange.  
Magnus: I see, thanks, I already lost someone in my family I wouldn’t want to lose her too.  
Thor: I see… my sympathies.  
Pit: Magnus already lost someone in his family?  
Palutena: Yes, according to some of the Intel I have received Magnus lost his child due to the Underworld Army.  
Pit: Wow… that’s so sad…  
Palutena: Indeed

(Then Sif & the Warriors Three come in the room to greet our heroes.)

Sif: Hail Odinson.  
Thor: Hail Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, welcome my friends.  
Fandral: Greetings Odinson, it appears that you & your cohorts were victorious.  
Thor: That is indeed true Fandral.  
Fandral: Oh dear it appears that we are too late for the final battle once again, what a shame.  
Hogun: Indeed, of course perhaps we wouldn’t be so late if someone wasn’t too busy trying to stock up on food.  
Fandral: Oh here we go again.  
Volstagg: Hey you guys know how I can be about food, besides going after an enemy legion’s supply is a perfectly valid tactic.  
Fandral: Yes Volstagg by burning their supplies or blowing them up, not by stuffing your face with them.  
Volstagg: But that would be such a waste of perfectly good food. Besides Hogun those 3 kind of took a short-cut while we pretty much took the long road.  
Fandral: He does have you there Hogun.  
Hogun: *sigh* Perhaps…  
Fandral: Say Thor, it appears you have a new comrade.  
Thor: Indeed I do Fandral, this is Magnus he is a human mercenary who is quite proficient with his sword. Isn’t that right Hercules?  
Hercules: Indeed, this guy definitely knows how to swing a huge blade around.  
Thor: Very true, why Magnus could have a fine place in the armies of Asgard one day.  
Magnus: Yeah uh… thanks Thor, I mean it and that’s all fine & good but I have more pressing matters to deal with.  
Thor: Well yes that is true…

(Then Sif & the Warriors Three get closer to Gaol’s armor & the young woman.)

Sif: Is that the Dark Lord Gaol’s armor?  
Thor: Indeed, as you can see Gaol was once a human that was turned into a demonic warrior by the Underworld Army. And Magnus apparently has quite the history with this woman here.  
Magnus: Yeah that is one way to put it.  
Hogun: So the Dark Lord Gaol is a woman?  
Fandral: Ah yes and a rather lovely one at that.  
Sif: Fandral, have you no shame?  
Fandral: Eh heh heh, my apologies then…  
Hercules: Do not feel bad friend, I had a similar reaction when I was noticed her beauty as well.  
Pit: Say guys, want to head over back to the Hot Spring that Thor, Herc, Magnus and I saw on our way over here?

(Then the Asgardians along with Hercules & Magnus looked a little surprised & puzzled by Pit’s innocently-intended request.)

Palutena: Uhh… Pit, sweetie, now is not the time to delve into your little Hot Spring fixation.  
Pit: Uhhh… What I meant is… I figured that maybe the soothing hot waters of the spring might help make Magnus’ Lady Friend here feel better. I’m sure her body doesn’t feel good after being under the Underworld Army’s control.  
Magnus: That… actually makes sense, okay then let’s do that. Good thinking there Angelface.  
Pit: Thanks.  
Volstagg: This Castle can afford a Hot Spring but no Cafeteria with a Buffett? Man the Underworld Army should rely fire their budget director and building contractor on this one.  
Hogun: This is a Castle for an Evil Monster Army Volstagg not a Vacation Resort.  
Volstagg: My point exactly Hogun, these monsters really ought to learn their priorities. I mean what would be more practical an eating hall or a hot spring?  
Hogun: That… alright I suppose that does make sense.  
Pit: Well yeah as much as I love my Hot Springs, a cafeteria would make a lot more sense.  
Thor: Alright people, let’s all head over to the Hot Springs to get some rest.  
Sif: Thor, with all due respect but we still have plenty of monsters to fight.  
Thor: That is true Lady Sif, but we all could use some rest after that battle, especially our human cohorts here. Besides some of us could also use this time to go over our strategies for how we are going to do our next strikes against the Underworld Army. Especially since according to the Dark Lord apparently Malekith and Ymir are involved in this along with Surtur.  
Sif: I see… Very well, you do speak the truth Thor; alright I suppose we could spend some time at the Hot Springs here.  
Pit: Awesome, hey Lady Palutena, want us to join us?  
Palutena: Oh I don’t know Pit…  
Thor: Oh come now Lady Palutena, we are also going there to go over our strategies for what are we going to do next against the Underworld Army. So it would be wise if you join us.  
Pit: Please?  
Palutena: Alright I suppose I’ll drop down for a little bit.  
Pit: Yea let’s go!

END OF CHAPTER!


End file.
